


All'ombra del portone

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Introspection, Late at Night, M/M, Slice of Life, Surprise Kissing, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Asagi si ritrova a partecipare ad una riunione di persone che non conosce e che reputa un po' troppo rumorose; Tsunehito, al suo fianco, lo aiuta a superare il fastidio e a lasciare la fastidiosa tavolata. La notte è fresca e silenziosa, l'ideale per una passeggiata che chiarirà loro le idee...





	

Asagi non era mai stato una persona molto socievole, specie se in alcune circostanze.

Ben inteso, non aveva mai avuto tendenze hikikomori ed amava molto la compagnia dei suoi pochi amici, oltre che di alcuni colleghi. Semplicemente, i luoghi troppo affollati non facevano per lui.

Rinchiuso in un angolino troppo stretto per i suoi gusti, con il bassista dei D che quasi gli era finito in braccio, il cantante si chiese perché mai avesse accettato di uscire con una compagnia così numerosa... e rumorosa a tal punto da disturbare, in alcuni casi, la clientela del locale dall'aria calda e pesante. Sentiva piccole gocce di sudore scorrergli lungo la schiena ed il bicchiere di vino che stava sorseggiando con aria un po' torva non contribuiva di certo a dargli freschezza; stanco dopo una lunga giornata di prove ed enormemente accaldato dietro la protezione dei capelli che gli coprivano metà volto, Asagi non seppe davvero che pesci prendere.

Aveva provato a scusarsi, ma sembrava che nessuno lo avesse ascoltato, figurarsi spostarsi per consentirgli di allontanarsi; aveva provato a seguire la conversazione con sincero interesse, ma l'argomento era caduto su persone di cui lui non conosceva nemmeno l'esistenza. Alla fine, si era rassegnato a scrutare da vicino – un po' troppo vicino per la propria serenità – Tsunehito, che sembrava essere in difficoltà quanto lui: lo aveva osservato tentare di cavare un ragno dal buco da botte e risposte senza molto senso, per poi cercare di attirare discretamente l'attenzione di un Hide-zou fin troppo occupato a parlare di un certo signore che possedeva un certo chiosco di ottimo ramen.

In quel momento, il cantante provò l'istinto di avvicinare il bassista per tenere a bada la crescente sensazione di soffocamento ed irritazione; nel tentativo di non sbottare contro secondo chitarrista e batterista per averlo convinto a partecipare ad una serata così fastidiosa, Asagi finalmente si voltò verso Tsunehito... che stava lanciando palline di carta verso un Hide-zou troppo occupato per poterlo vagamente notare. Un piccolo tovagliolo era ancora lì come prova, i lembi strappati a testimoniare l'insofferenza del bassista.

Il leader dei D, nonostante tutto, sorrise di cuore, sempre piuttosto divertito dal modo in cui il giovane bassista che gli sedeva un po' troppo vicino cercava di attirare l'attenzione: poco educato per altri contesti, ma forse persino sottotono data la situazione. Restò, forse per l'ennesima volta, affascinato dai modi poco convenzionali – e tuttavia non sguaiati – dell'ultima aggiunta dei D: piuttosto giovane eppure incredibilmente assennato, un fan e valido musicista della e per la band... persino una graziosissima aggiunta quando in costume di scena, impossibile non essere d'accordo.

Eppure, ad Asagi Tsunehito piaceva di più in quel momento, con i capelli un po' arruffati per via del dimenarsi insistente dello sconosciuto che gli sedeva accanto, i vestiti neri e un po' informi ed il viso struccato. Gli piaceva un po' troppo, in verità, ma nascondersi dietro un dito sarebbe stato soltanto controproducente – il bassista era molto diverso dal suo ideale di partner, ma il cantante se ne sentiva sempre più attratto, scoprendosi ad ascoltare seriamente le sue parole più spesso di quanto richiesto. Era comunque troppo giovane per potersi fare avanti... e se questo non fosse stato abbastanza, c'era da aggiungere che il loro status di membri di una stessa band era più che sufficiente per impedirgli di pensarci ulteriormente.

A dire il vero, il leader continuava a pensarci, sebbene per trovare altri deterrenti per spingersi a dimenticare i suoi desideri verso il giovane ragazzo. In ogni caso, anche Tsunehito era un uomo, pur se piuttosto delicato. E Asagi di certo non era gay.

“Posso prendere il tuo in prestito?”

Asagi tornò bruscamente alla realtà. Tsunehito lo scrutava esasperato: il suo tovagliolo era sparito e l'uomo che gli sedeva alla destra continuava a dimenarsi a tal punto da averlo premuto ancora un po' contro il corpo del cantante, che comunque non poteva proprio lamentarsi.

“Certamente”, rispose il leader con un mezzo sorriso, porgendogli il proprio tovagliolino. “Anche se credo che Hide sia troppo occupato per poterti notare...”

“Magari fosse per quello”, gemette il bassista. “Il tizio che mi sta premendo su di te mi ha versato addosso della birra...”

“Pessima gente”, ammise Asagi, sebbene a voce piuttosto bassa e con un certo riserbo.

Tsunehito comunque riuscì a udire le sue parole e, per tutta risposta, rise: “Non è molto da te, Asagi-san!”

In effetti accettare l'invito e recarsi a quella tremenda serata non era stato affatto da lui, anzi, andava contro le più basilari regole di buonsenso che Asagi religiosamente seguiva in tutte le sue interazioni. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere sincero e confessare di aver seguito il gruppo solo per la presenza di Tsunehito, per poterlo osservare in un ambiente diverso e senza dover tenere conto delle proprie azioni, ma la serata si era rivelata più disastrosa del previsto – anche se doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva una piccola chiacchierata non riguardante il lavoro con il giovane bassista.

L'ammirato leader dei D di sicuro non aveva mai guardato un uomo come in quel momento stava guardando Tsunehito: osservò la curva delicata del suo piccolo naso mentre inclinava il capo in basso, il viso circondato da lunghi capelli setosi, mentre le labbra si schiudevano appena in un'espressione concentrata nell'atto di sistemarsi la maglietta nel miglior modo possibile. Asagi desiderò poterlo baciare a sorpresa, ma ricacciò indietro il pensiero con veemenza, sobbalzando malamente quando gli arrivò un ben poco delicato calcio agli stinchi ad opera di ignoti.

“Pessima, pessima gente”, confermò in un misto di irritazione ed imbarazzo.

“Allora dovremmo andarcene”, concluse Tsunehito con naturalezza, alzando il capo per puntare lo sguardo sul viso del leader. “Dato che nessuno ha intenzione di spostarsi, ce ne andremo senza tante cerimonie.”

“Non sarebbe poco educato?”

“Perché” iniziò il bassista, ma una gomitata lo spinse a crollare malamente addosso al cantante e a digrignare i denti in un'esclamazione inudibile, ma che di certo non prometteva nulla di buono. “Ti sembra forse il caso di porti problemi?”

L'unico problema che si stava ponendo il cantante, in tutta onestà, era di natura squisitamente pratica. “Stai bene?”, chiese in automatico, ma non poté fare a meno di catturare tra le braccia le spalle sottili del suo interlocutore, in un gesto di protezione che sarebbe stato poco semplice poter giustificare. In ogni caso, si ritrovò a concordare: pur non amando ricorrere a misure drastiche, la situazione lo richiedeva.

“Sì... credo. Asagi-san, seguimi!”

Tsunehito, come se nulla fosse, si districò dall'abbraccio spontaneo e scivolò verso il basso sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Asagi; senza problemi, gattonò oltre, tra scarpe e gambe, verso uno spiraglio che gli consentisse di uscire; venne fuori all'altro capo del tavolo, notato da tutto il locale, tranne che dai loro compagni di serata. Il cantante lo scrutò rassettarsi come se nulla fosse ed il suo cuore ebbe un dolce sussulto... che prestò tramutò in orrore quando giunse la realizzazione che il bassista lo stava attendendo, certo che un uomo con la sua corporatura potesse seguire il suo esempio.

“Perché...” sospirò affranto, ma la gomitata per nulla piacevole e l'uomo invadente che gliel'aveva inferta nella foga di una discussione che non riusciva a seguire furono molto convincenti. Con un po' di difficoltà, finì malamente sotto il tavolo, in una selva di gambe e piedi dall'aspetto decisamente pericoloso; tuttavia, si trascinò dietro il borsello e, sebbene con una certa difficoltà, finalmente trovò l'uscita, rimettendosi in piedi un po' goffamente.

“Tsune?” chiamò incerto, arrossendo un po' sotto lo sguardo degli astanti.

Quando scoprì che Tsunehito lo stava cercando sotto il tavolo in un altro punto, ridacchiò e gli si avvicinò.

“Andiamo”, mormorò caldamente.

Il bassista, senza battere ciglio, lo prese per mano e lo condusse fuori.

 

L'aria fresca della notte era un toccasana.

Asagi respirò a pieni polmoni e cercò di liberarsi del brutto odore di alcol e ambiente chiuso, pur sapendo che gli abiti che indossava ne erano ormai pregni. Gettò un'occhiata a Tsunehito, che invece digitava qualcosa sul suo telefono cellulare, sorridendo un po' emozionato e cercando di nascondersi dietro al grande ciuffo di capelli che solitamente fungeva da protezione.

Si sentiva davvero sciocco: più ripensava al calore della mano del bassista nella sua, più si emozionava.

“Tsk.”

“Hm?” il leader dei D, distrattamente, chiese spiegazioni.

“Hiroki-san ha scritto questo...”

Tsunehito gli porse il cellulare per permettergli di leggere i pochi ideogrammi visibili sullo schermo: “Bello spettacolo, a domani!” erano le brevi parole di un batterista un po' troppo divertito.

“Spiritoso”, mugugnò il cantante, infastidito dalle eventuali risate che erano seguite alla sua spettacolare uscita. “Chissà se lo troverà così divertente, domattina...”

“Che intendi?”

“Oh, non lo sai? Sessione straordinaria di prove!”

Il bassista rise: “Peccato per il suo mal di testa da sbornia...”

Nonostante tutto, anche Asagi si ritrovò a ridere di gusto, godendosi la sensazione di libertà e l'aria fresca che gli accarezzava il corpo accaldato, dandogli ristoro e schiarendogli le idee. “Hai ancora male?”, chiese all'altro, ripensando alla splendida sensazione del suo corpo contro il proprio e trattenendo un sospiro soddisfatto.

“Passerà. Grazie dell'abbraccio...”

Asagi avrebbe voluto sprofondare dalla vergogna.

“È stato bello”, concluse Tsunehito, con dolce calore.

Vagamente sollevato e persino emozionato da quella piccola confessione, il cantante dovette ripetersi mentalmente più e più volte che il bassista non aveva inteso nulla di strano, che non c'era alcun motivo di ripetere l'incidente – anche se forse avrebbe potuto escogitare almeno un paio di scenari per poterne approfittarne...

Così, inspirando a fondo per cancellare dalla mente certe intenzioni, tornò a scrutare l'altro, trovandosi a ricambiare un sorriso tenero. Cercando di ignorare ciò che provava per Tsunehito, che gli faceva battere forte il cuore, Asagi decise di chiudere la serata, non senza prima offrire un ultimo atto di gentilezza: “Se non abiti molto lontano, vorrei accompagnarti a casa...” mormorò, pur sapendo che forse avrebbe dovuto ripetere l'offerta parzialmente coperta dal rumore di una macchina che correva su strada.

“Abito qui vicino, in effetti...”

Asagi lo sapeva, aveva sbirciato i dati stampati sul contratto del bassista, curioso di sapere tutto di lui; qualche volta aveva dovuto combattere il desiderio di andare a vedere, da semplice passante, dove l'altro vivesse, dissuadendosi costantemente dall'idea dicendosi che una brava persona non si comporta da stalker. Il solo pensiero lo imbarazzava profondamente, spingendolo a considerarsi una brutta persona.

“Andiamo. Ti ho mai fatto vedere casa mia?”

“No, Tsune. Non ci conosciamo molto bene, a dire il vero...”

“Immagino che questa sia la volta buona”, rise il bassista, incamminandosi verso casa e confessando con semplicità: “A volte ti ascolto quando parli con gli altri e non posso fare a meno di pensare che abbiamo molto da recuperare, in quel senso...”

Il cantante non riuscì a replicare, limitandosi a seguirlo: sì, aveva un rapporto più diretto con gli altri membri della sua band, ma non per i motivi elencati dal bassista. Era di certo vero che avrebbero dovuto recuperare tempo per raggiungere quel grado di familiarità; allo stesso tempo, Asagi credeva fermamente che Tsunehito pensasse di non essere preso in considerazione – il che, anche se in parte, era vero. Il cantante cercava di trattare il bassista un po' più formalmente del dovuto per evitare di mostrare troppo interesse nei suoi confronti anche a rischio di dare l'impressione di curarsi poco di lui, convinto che mostrare tutto l'interesse che nutriva per Tsunehito fosse controproducente, nonché rischio per la stabilità della band.

Il bassista lo guidò verso una strada laterale piuttosto tranquilla, commentando a mezza voce: “Mi piace questa zona, è davvero serena. Ti fa sentire al sicuro...”

“Vivi qui?” chiese a bruciapelo Asagi, tutto intento a scrutare i piccoli edifici dalle finestre chiuse o prive di illuminazione. Era già così tardi?

“Oh, no. In fondo alla via c'è una zona un po' più grigia, ma altrettanto calma. Vivo in uno di quei palazzi.”

“Sei al sicuro?”

“Devo esserlo, non credi? Ne va delle attività dei D!”

La risata di Tsunehito non era particolarmente armoniosa e la sua voce non era affatto melodica, ma il cantante si sentì riscaldare il cuore. Con un mezzo sorriso sul viso, si sistemò gli occhiali da vista sul naso e replicò con una mezza risata: “Ci tengo che il nostro bassista stia con noi ancora a lungo...”

“Questo mi rende molto felice...” mormorò l'altro, il viso piccolo nascosto da una cascata di splendidi capelli neri. “Grazie.”

“Temo di non aver saputo mostrarti abbastanza entusiasmo...”

“Non importa, adesso lo so”, fu la semplice conclusione del bassista, che continuò a guidare il cantante aggiustandosi per un momento i capelli. L'angolazione fornita dalla posizione in cui si trovava impediva al cantante di poter scrutare il suo viso per comprendere quale fosse lo stato d'animo del ragazzo che lo guidava attraverso le vie notturne.

Angustiato, il leader dei D allungò timidamente una mano per raggiungere il bassista, fermandosi presto. Dare spettacolo sarebbe stato inutile... e non era forse vero che aveva preferito fargli credere proprio di non essere rilevante? Combattuto, Asagi si ficcò le mani in tasca ed allungò il passo per mettersi in pari con il bassista, potendo finalmente scrutarlo in viso adesso che gli camminava al fianco.

“Ad ogni modo, stavo pensando che...” Tsunehito si voltò e la nuova posizione del cantante lo sorprese palesemente, ma non lo fece notare. “Riuscirai a trovare un taxi a quest'ora? Ruiza-san mi ha detto che casa tua si trova in un altro quartiere, non desidero rovinarti la nottata”, concluse il giovane bassista, pur con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, probabilmente di sollievo.

“Non sarà un problema, Tsune”, il cantante si trovò a sorridere di rimando, sebbene si sentisse piuttosto sciocco.

“Ne sei sicuro? Ti proporrei di fermarti da me, ma non credo che accetteresti...”

“Non credo che sia il caso, ecco tutto.”

Asagi avrebbe tanto voluto accettare la gentile offerta del bassista non solo per stare un po' con lui e vedere, finalmente, il suo appartamento: sarebbe stato estremamente comodo trovare rapidamente un posto dove poter passare la notte senza dover cercare un taxi a notte fonda e ritrovarsi a vagare per le vie principali. Ciò che gli impediva di accettare era il timore di svelare un po' troppo al bassista, che sembrava molto felice delle sue attenzioni – e lo stesso leader dei D dovette ricordarsi che l'interesse di Tsunehito non era sicuramente comparabile al proprio. Limitarsi così tanto iniziava a diventare fastidioso, ma il cantante sopportava stoicamente, sicuro che, prima o poi, la cotta che aveva per Tsunehito sarebbe passata.

Prima o poi, sarebbe riuscito a trattare normalmente il giovane musicista con cui passeggiava, ne era convinto.

“Se dovessi cambiare idea, la mia proposta è ancora valida”, fu la piccola replica di un bassista che fortunatamente non sembrava deluso.

“Grazie per il pensiero, Tsune...”

La via che stavano percorrendo sfociava in una piccola zona fornita di conbini, ufficio postale e pochi altri esercizi di primaria importanza. Effettivamente, i palazzi in quel punto sembravano più grigi del dovuto, ma la presenza del conbini con le sue luci ed i suoi distributori contribuiva a migliorare l'atmosfera che, specialmente di notte, il cantante non avrebbe esitato a definire tetra: nonostante tutto, riusciva a sentirsi al sicuro.

“Siamo quasi arrivati”, affermò il bassista, voltandosi a scrutare il cantante. “Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

Asagi scosse il capo e ringraziò ugualmente, scrutando il moto ipnotico delle onde di capelli che si muovevano sulle spalle del bassista: immaginò di carezzarli e sentirne la consistenza simile a seta sotto i polpastrelli, di avvertire il calore che veniva da Tsunehito... che, nella mente del cantante, gli poggiava il capo sulla spalla e sospirava felice mentre si godeva le coccole.

Seguì comunque il giovane musicista verso uno dei tanti palazzi un po' anonimi, fermandosi un passo indietro per osservare distratto il bassista che armeggiava con chiavi e serratura; quando l'altro aprì il portone, il cantante scrutò l'androne e notò con sollievo che l'edificio era nuovo e ben mantenuto, nonostante l'aspetto esteriore potesse comunicare l'opposto.

Quando Tsunehito si voltò per rivolgergli un'occhiata interrogativa, Asagi si sentì quasi in colpa.

“Grazie per avermi accompagnato”, sorrise il bassista. “È stata una serata... interessante.”

“Spintoni e magliette macchiate di birra a parte...”

“Mi sono guadagnato un tuo abbraccio, in compenso!”

“Ci tieni davvero così tanto?”

“Sei davvero così perplesso?”

Confuso, il cantante fissò il bassista con occhi appena sgranati, fallendo nell'intento di non far trasparire sentimenti: non era semplicemente possibile, non quando Tsunehito sembrava essersi fissato su quel gesto involontario ed in un certo senso liberatorio. Per un momento sperò che l'altro confessasse di nutrire qualcosa per lui, che tutto potesse essere così semplice...

“Non dovrei?” replicò cauto, sebbene fosse più perplesso che altro. No, non sarebbe stato così semplice nemmeno se Tsunehito avesse ricambiato i suoi sentimenti, facendo entrambi parte della stessa band: che ne sarebbe stato del loro rapporto lavorativo? Ci sarebbero state molte cose di cui parlare... e al momento non era nemmeno chiaro cosa desiderasse il bassista.

Tsunehito lo scrutò per un lungo istante con l'aria di chi sta macchinando qualcosa, ma non rispose alla domanda; inaspettatamente, si chinò verso il cantante con aria innocente... ed Asagi si ritrovò le labbra del giovane musicista premute con gentilezza alle sue, in un tenero bacio.

Fu un bacio talmente breve che Asagi non riuscì ad elaborare l'accaduto, riuscendo solo a starsene piantato sul posto ad osservare il bassista, vagamente meravigliato dal dolce rossore sul viso di Tsunehito.

“Credevo di essere ricambiato...” commentò il più giovane, aggiustandosi una ciocca di capelli. “E dire che ne ero sicuro...”

“Sicuro...” ripeté il cantante, sfiorandosi le labbra con le dita, come se fosse convinto di aver sognato tutto. “Sicuro di cosa?”

“Di piacerti.”

“Oh...”

Il leader dei D era cosciente di ciò che stava accadendo, tuttavia a causa della sua personalità pacata, forse un po' impacciata, non riuscì a reagire con prontezza.

Il bassista, dal canto suo, scosse il capo: “Dirò a Ruiza-san che si è sbagliato. Se cambi idea, sono sempre disponibile ad ospitarti, ma non farò nulla di improprio, lo prometto!”

Asagi avrebbe voluto contemporaneamente abbracciare Ruiza ed allo stesso tempo mandarlo al diavolo per aver agito senza il suo consenso. Un po' frastornato, decise che avrebbe parlato in privato con il chitarrista per chiarire i suoi intenti; al momento, annuì e mormorò: “Va bene così. Buonanotte, Tsune...”

“Buonanotte, Asagi-san.”

Il cantante attese che Tsunehito sparisse dietro il portone oscurato, assicurandosi che fosse effettivamente al sicuro; un po' mogio, tornò a scrutare le strade deserte e ad ascoltare la quiete notturna: meglio cercare un taxi e tornare a casa prima possibile.

Incamminandosi verso il conbini, si chiese se non fosse il caso di comprare uno snack, abbandonando presto l'idea: qualcosa lo disturbava profondamente... ma cosa?

Realizzò solo in un secondo momento che Tsunehito l'aveva baciato ed aveva preso l'iniziativa.

“Sono un idiota”, sibilò rassegnato, portandosi una mano al viso per sospirare.

Con poche falcate, tornò indietro e cercò il numero dell'appartamento del bassista, scoprendo ben presto di non conoscerlo. Esasperato, tirò fuori il proprio telefonino e digitò un messaggio in fretta: “Tsune, credo di aver avuto un ripensamento. Possiamo parlare?”

“Sì, penso che sia il caso”, rispose il bassista mentre riapriva il portone. “Ruiza-san mi aveva informato anche di questo...”

Tsunehito rise ed allungò la mano verso Asagi, in un silenzioso invito.

“Previdente...” considerò il leader, afferrando la mano del bassista. Ridacchiando, si sporse per un altro bacio fugace, prima di sparire dietro i vetri oscurati, al riparo da occhi indiscreti.


End file.
